No Regrets
by Clare bear 48
Summary: A twentieth anniversary story about our favourite show. It was a picture challenge the first picture a framed picture of their wedding photo. The second at the waterfall pool.


No Regrets

By Clare Quinn

A/N this is a celebration for the 20th anniversary of the beginning of our favourite show. It was two pictures..one of a framed wedding picture. The second of them at the waterfall pool.

Dusting the homestead Michaela picked up her most treasured possession: the framed photograph of her wedding to Sully. The wooden frame had been hand-crafted by him, he had made it to protect their precious wedding picture. It stood here in its pride of place on the stone mantelpiece, this photograph had stood there as testament to their love as the years that had slipped by without notice.

Holding onto it she went and sat on the wing back chair and looked at the two main people in it. Her memory began drifting back to that day. All the fuss it had caused. The uncertainty that Sully may have run off, when he went missing before the pre wedding party, then Custer turning up at the wedding only to suddenly disappear. Not to forget that Cloud Dancing came and stood next to Sully, making them both extremely happy.

Weeks before they had sat on the porch steps of their new home and Sully had said, after she had thought none would be attending their wedding. "I'll be your family."

Knowing Sully was saddened at knowing it would be too dangerous for Cloud Dancing, the last of his Cheyenne family, being there she had replied. "And I'll be your best friend."

Eventually all had been settled and the small community of Colorado Springs had witnessed the grandest wedding that still had not been surpassed. Well, maybe Colleen's marriage to Andrew years later did.

Slowly Michaela's eyes closed. As she drifted into a doze as pictures from the past glided in and faded in her mind.

Sully came into the darkening room. Looking around he saw his wife's auburn hair peeking over the top of one of the chairs. The fire was dwindling so he walked softly over after removing his boots. Placing a log on the fire he sat on the stone hearth settling his back against the stone mantle. Looking at Michaela was a past time he never became tired of. He saw the emotions moving across her face. The sides of her mouth twitched with a small smile, the furrow between her eyebrows came and went. Then a broader smile and a soft chuckle, he could not but wonder what she was dreaming of.

Watching her Sully relaxed and began his own journey through time after he saw what Michaela held to her chest. Their precious wedding photo. So much had occurred since their wedding; good and bad. His eyes grew heavy and slowly closed as he also took a journey through the past. Their children were now grown up and living their own lives: a few close at hand and others on the other side of the country. Now there were grandchildren that brought happiness to their home although not as often as he would have liked.

Suddenly the logs in the fire shifted; sending a shower of sparks sizzling up the chimney and out onto the hearth. The dozing couple suddenly awoke. Their eyes locked, Sully stood and moved toward the woman he loved and knelt down beside her, gently taking the photo. Looking at it he said,

"What were ya thinking?"

"Remembering the good times we have had in years gone by," She answered.

"Uh huh, I thought so," He replied.

Smiling sweetly he could not resist leaning forward and kissing her inviting lips. Michaela welcomed Sully's advance, knowing she was still powerless against him after all these years. He took the frame of the photo and looked at it. Smiling he nodded before placing it back on the mantle, the two main figures looking into the homestead. Sully thought that they could certainly tell a story or two as they had been through some ups and downs in the years they had been married.

...

Out in the barn Sully was brushing his horse down after riding out and surveying the Red Rocks area again. Anxiously waiting for the government to declare it national heritage. He was thankful that there had been no development out there to this date. He had fought every attempt to mine it, even to the horrific incident of having his beloved daughter kidnapped. He shuddered at the memory that still evoked terror in his heart.

The area still held all of the sentimental places close to his heart. He and Michaela had spent some lovely quiet times out there over the years. The first with only them, when he had kidnapped her after Katie was born. Chuckling to himself his memory flew back to that wonderful time.

Yes, the area still held the mystique that they both considered it their own sanctuary from the growing demands that life placed on them.

Michaela was still considered the main doctor in the growing community. She had taken on partners but she was the one the older residents preferred. She had managed to cut her work considerably and they were now able to spend more time with each other.

Sully had never dimmed in his admiration for his lovely wife. She had saved him so many times and also many others that if she had never arrived and stuck to her guns Colorado Springs would not be the town it was now. He knew this and was aware that the town was, too.

"How can I show her how much I appreciate her?" He mused.

He had to come up with a plan wondering where he would start.

...

Michaela looked out the kitchen window and wondered why it was taking Sully so long to settle his horse and come inside. She had been home for awhile and had cooked a stew for their meal. The house was so silent tonight. The children had been gone a few years now and she missed the hustle and bustle and chaos of those busy years.

She sighed. They certainly had come a long way since she had arrived at the frontier town her mother referred to as uncivilized. Her rustic homestead was a loving home. Michaela smiled when she recalled her mother huffing in referring to Sully as a "savage". She had not tamed him at all; he was still exactly the same: buckskins, beads and long hair now tinged with grey. She wondered if she was different now but already knew the answer; that he had in fact changed her, made her a little wilder, especially when he snuggled up to her in their own quiet sanctuary.

Entering the homestead Sully watched her fascinated once again wondering what had her so occupied that she had not even noticed he had come inside.

Slowly he advanced and hugged her to himself, "What cha thinking?"

Michaela jumped having not heard him enter, turning a lovely shade of pink. "You." she replied leaning into his firm chest and relishing his strong arms around her.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting," He teased, gently raising her face so he could look into her eyes before lowering his lips to tenderly touch hers.

...

Once again he was riding out in an area that was as familiar to him as his own hand. Suddenly Sully knew exactly what he was going to do for their anniversary. He had a day to organize the surprise for Michaela. Smiling with a great deal of satisfaction he headed home.

...

Michaela was nervous. She had known that this momentous day was fast approaching and she still was at a loss at what to do. It was tomorrow and now she had no time to prepare anything that would show Sully what he meant to her.

What could be worth all the amazing moments she had spent with HIM? Sure they had had their major up's and downs, but nothing they had not been able to overcome together.

...

Sully was nervous, excited and afraid. All the emotions he could mix together at one moment. He questioned his sanity at such a ludicrous idea. What if Michaela was angry with him? It had been awhile since he had sprung a surprise like this on her. Now it was too late for he saw the wagon round the bend up the drive to the home stead.

As she pulled the wagon to, Sully jumped onto the seat, took the reins and set the horses in motion in the opposite direction to town.

"Sully! What are you doing?" She huffed. She was tired from a long day at the clinic and small hospital she had established and - needed to prepare the special meal she had planned.

Sully feigned more interest on driving than answering her.

When she yelled again "Sully?" He looked at her and answered quietly, "Trust me." He smiled like an innocent boy that Michaela had seen a number of occasions through their years of marriage. This meant she was in for a treat that he had prepared. Sitting back she decided to see what Sully had in store for her. Looking at the surrounding country she recognised the area.

"Could he?" She wondered.

Finally they came to the clearing in the forest that she knew so well. There was all the trimmings that only Sully knew would please her. A warm fire ready to be lit, the bed rolls with some padding for older bones, and the book of poetry resting on the top. A meal ready for eating and some wild flowers scattered around like a carpet.

Stopping the wagon Sully helped his wife alight. Holding her to him he whispered into her ear. "Happy anniversary, my sweet."

"Oh Sully! Twenty years, can you believe it?"

"Nope."

Lying together they reminisced during the night of the past years. Sully growing more and more silent which concerned Michaela.

"Sully?" She asked worried about what her loving huswband was thinking.

Turning on his side he pulled her to him as he leaned on an elbow so he could look into her face that was, lit by the firelight. He began, "I know I have caused ya to have some really bad moments through the years, Michaela." She placed her fingers over his lips to stop him. But he kissed them so he could continue.

"It's true; ya have saved my life so many times...not only my life but my soul as well. Ya have always been there when I needed ya. I don't know how to repay ya." He ventured, "When I saved Cloud Dancin' I never explained and all that agony I caused...but I had to do it. He was the last...the last...of my Cheyenne family."

"I know. Sully you don't..."

"Ya I do. O'Connor knew that he was goin' to kill him and me to boot...one way or the other he was out for revenge. I knew that... We all did. So I acted recklessly, I am sorry I didn't tell ya...but I was so afraid if I did ya would be in trouble, too."

Sully's eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked at her. Lying still Michaela remained silent but stroked his arm till he could continue.

"I don' remember much. It's all a blur but I know how I hurt ya...Michaela, I love ya so much it hurts...it scares me that is why I have tried real hard since then never to disappoint ya."

"Oh Sully, that is so long ago, you don't disappoint me, I love you too, more than I ever imagined. Happy Anniversary to you too. I love your surprise," She returned as she pulled him to her encircling him in a tight embrace. They remained like that before fulfilling their longing and falling asleep.

The next morning Sully stretched and rolled over noting his wife was missing. Smiling to himself he knew exactly where to find her.

Rising he made his way to the water fall and rock pool. Stopping he observed her for some moment before stepping forward to join her. Looking up she smiled and welcomed him into her arms. Sinking down he kissed her with a long sensual kiss: a promise of more fulfilling years.

"I love you, Mr. Sully." She said

Looking at her Sully whispered into her ear, "No regrets?"

Smiling up at him she immediately replied, "No, no regrets."

The end.


End file.
